I Love U without Any Reason
by zhyagaem06
Summary: Awalnya saat kedua pasang netra itu bertemu. Ada dua sorot yang tergambar jelas pada manik mata mereka. Kebencian dan Ketakutan. Namun...Mereka tidak pernah tahu jika dua sorot itu akan berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Menjadi satu sorot yang akan mengikat keduanya/AU/Ganti summary :)
1. Chapter 1

**Z**_**hyagaem**_**06**

**P**_**resent**_

**S**_**asu**_**S**_**aku **_**F**_**an**_**F**_**iction**_

__**2014**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**I **_**Love **_**U**_** without **_**A**_**ny **_**R**_**eason**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**U**_**chiha **_**S**_**asuke & **_**H**_**aruno **_**S**_**akura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**N**_**aruto © **_**M**_**asashi **_**K**_**ishimoto**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[**_**B**_**agian **_**I**_**]**_

_**...**_

**D**_**ia...gadis yang menyebalkan. Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya menjadi awal malapetaka bagiku. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis berambut 'aneh' itu dengan seenak jidat—lebar—nya menabrakku dan membuat I-pad berhargaku rusak tak tertolong. Dari situ kekesalanku pada gadis itu muncul, apalagi saat tahu jika kami berada dikelas yang sama untuk kelas bimbingan seni—khusus alat musik piano.**_

_**Rasanya seperti kesialan datang berturut-turut dalam hidupku.**_

_**Tapi, ada satu hal yang menarik. Ternyata dia adalah siswi tingkat satu yang baru saja pindah ke sekolahku. Sehingga secara otomatis dia menjadi juniorku, meskipun kami dikelas yang sama. Sementara aku sudah tingkat tiga—senior. Sepertinya ini bisa kumanfaatkan untuk membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih buruk. Huh! Siapa suruh sudah merusak I-pad kesayanganku. Dasar pinky menyebalkan!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tokyo Art School. Begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Sekolah seni paling elit dan bergengsi di Tokyo. Bangunan gedung yang didesain dengan begitu megah dan terkesan mewah, tak ayal membuat orang-orang berdecak kagum melihatnya. Lokasinya yang terletak dipusat kota, menambah kesan berkelas pada sekolah itu. Fasilitas yang ditawarkan oleh sekolah tersebut juga tak main-main, bahkan bisa membuat betah orang yang mendiaminya. Kualitas merupakan hal yang paling diutamakan disekolah ini. Seleksi ketat untuk para guru maupun siswa/i diterapkan dengan bijak agar nantinya bisa menghasilkan prestasi yang membanggakan.

Berbeda dengan sekolah umum. Sesuai namanya, Tokyo Art School lebih mengkhususkan pembelajaran seni kepada siswa-siswinya sesuai dengan kelas yang mereka ambil.

Kelas seni terbagi atas empat kelas. Yaitu, kelas musik, kelas tari, kelas seni rupa, dan kelas teater. Tiga kelas seni diatas—kecuali kelas teater, dibagi lagi menjadi beberapa kelas. Kelas musik dibagi dua; kelas vocal dan kelas alat musik; piano dan biola. Kelas tari; tari klasik dan modern. Sementara untuk kelas seni rupa, pembagiannya agak lebih banyak dibandingkan dua lainnya yaitu; kelas melukis, desain mode, desain grafis, dan arsitek. Selain keempat kelas itu ada juga kelas modelling, kelas acting, kelas film, bahkan juga disediakan kelas memasak dan olahraga. Benar-benar sekolah seni tak bercela. Pelajaran yang diajarkan pun hanya berkisaran dengan kelas yang telah dipilih. Tak heran, jika banyak lulusan Tokyo Art School mampu mengukir nama hingga ke mancanegara. Semua itu berkat bimbingan khusus dari para tenaga kerja ahli disekolah elit tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music Class — Piano Room ****— Tokyo Art School**

Alunan melodi indah yang dihasilkan dari alat musik tekan—piano terdengar memenuhi ruangan besar berukuran 6x6 m dan didominasi dengan warna _vintage_ tersebut. Tepat di bagian tengah ruangan, duduk dengan gagahnya seorang pemuda tampan berambut dark blue didepan sebuah grand piano hitam. Jemari panjang pemuda itu menari-nari dengan lincah diatas tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Disebelahnya berdiri sosok seorang lelaki paruh baya berjas abu-abu, tengah memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya—nampak menikmati permainan piano pemuda itu.

_**A small measure of peace**_. Itulah judul dari instrumen yang tengah dimainkan oleh pemuda tersebut. Meski hanya diiringi dengan alat musik piano, namun rangkaian nada yang membentuk suatu melodi itu benar-benar memanjakan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bagaikan dihipnotis, semua orang yang berada diruangan bernuansa klasik itu memejamkan mata mereka. Meresapi setiap alunan nada yang dimainkan dengan begitu sempurna.

Namun, meskipun banyak orang yang menyukai permainan pianonya. Pemuda tampan dengan potongan rambut mencuat itu, nampak biasa-biasa saja. Mata hitamnya terlampau fokus pada_ partitur_ nada yang terletak tepat diatas grand piano yang sedang dimainkannya.

_**Prok...prok...prok**_

Pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi berdiri disebelah sipemuda tampan itu, membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat instrumen itu berakhir. Begitu pula semua orang yang berada disana. Pria itu bertepuk tangan bangga dan tersenyum takjub memandang si pemuda.

"Menakjubkan seperti biasanya, Uchiha-_san_. Itu tadi, _coda_ yang sangat sempurna" pujinya, terus mengembangkan senyum kepuasaan diwajah penuh wibawanya.

"Hn" respon pemuda itu seadanya. Entah apalah artinya. Hanya ia yang tahu.

"Baiklah. Sampai disini bimbingan untukmu hari ini. Minggu depan kita akan bertemu lagi untuk mempelajari materi selanjutnya" jelas pria tersebut. Pemuda itu tak merespon apa-apa. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan santai melewati pria berumur sekitar 50-an itu menuju kepintu keluar ruangan. Pria itu hanya tersenyum melihat sikap—yang bisa dibilang tidak sopan dari anak didiknya itu. Tapi, baginya yang sudah hampir setahun lebih mengajar anak itu, membuatnya menganggap jika itu hal yang biasa. Pria itu menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian memanggil nama seorang muridnya dan kembali melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang guru.

"Sasuke-_kun_, permainan pianomu keren sekali~ ajari aku ya?"

"Benar, Sasuke-_kun_, rasanya seperti sedang berada di acara _orchestra _sungguhan"

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_ ajari kami ya?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke-_kun_' oleh para anak perempuan yang tengah mengerubunginya itu mendengus kecil. Niatnya yang ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan mewah itu harus tertunda karena desakan dan celotehan tak penting gadis-gadis didepannya itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan menatap dingin wajah-wajah sok manis dihadapannya.

"Bisakah, kalian memberiku jalan untuk keluar?" Dan hanya dengan satu kalimat yang disusun oleh enam kata tersebut, membuat gadis-gadis itu menyingkir dari hadapan pemuda dingin itu. Pemuda itu tanpa banyak bicara lagi, segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu berwarna coklat tanah itu dan membukanya, kemudian ditutup kembali begitu ia sudah berada diluar.

"Yo! Sasuke" sebuah tepukan ringan dibahu kirinya, disusul dengan suara bass seorang yang sangat ia kenali membuatnya menoleh kearah sumber suara. _Onyx_nya menangkap sosok pemuda yang jika dilihat sekilas mirip dengan dirinya, tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau terlambat tiga menit, Sasuke. Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati menunggumu. Kau dicegat lagi ya oleh para _fans_mu itu?"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menungguku"

"Memang. Tapi itu keinginanku, setidaknya hargailah sedikit"

"Hn"

Kedua pemuda tampan itupun mulai berjalan beriringan menyusuri lorong-lorong koridor Japan Art School. Membuat para siswi yang kebetulan ada disana, menahan nafas karena bisa melihat dua pangeran sekolah sekaligus. Apalagi saat mereka diberikan senyum cuma-cuma dari salah satu pemuda tampan itu.

"Ck. Senyum palsu"

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke"

"Hn"

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sai. Dua siswa tampan Japan Art School yang sama-sama memasuki kelas seni walau berbeda jalur. Dari marganya, sudah diketahui jika mereka adalah saudara, kembar tepatnya. Memang, jika dilihat sekilas keduanya nampak mirip. Dengan garis wajah tegas yang terlihat tampan, kulit putih—pucat, mata onyx yang bisa membius siapa saja yang melihatnya serta bentuk tubuh ideal, membuat mereka selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun mereka berada. Walau begitu, jika diperhatikan baik-baik, kalian akan menemukan beberapa perbedaan diantara keduanya. Sasuke mempunyai warna rambut yang mengikuti sang ibu—Uchiha Mikoto. _Dark blue_ dengan model mencuat kebelakang, yang hampir terlihat seperti err...bokong ayam. Sementara Sai, warna rambutnya sama persis dengan sang ayah—Uchiha Fugaku dan kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi. Hitam. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, potongan rambut Sai terlihat lebih rapi. Dari segi sifat keduanya juga jauh berbeda. Sasuke mewarisi sifat ayahnya dengan sempurna. Dingin, tegas, angkuh, tak suka dibantah dan egois. Sifat sang ibu, ternyata lebih mendominasi Sai. Ramah dan suka tersenyum. Walau senyum yang sering diperlihatkan Sai, terkesan tak bermakna dan tanpa emosi. Sasuke suka menyebutnya senyum palsu.

Mereka berbeda kelas, meskipun pada dasarnya keduanya berada dikelas seni. Sasuke memilih masuk kelas musik dengan _sub-class_, alat musik piano sementara Sai, lebih tertarik dengan seni rupa dan masuk dalam_ sub-class _melukis. Keduanya merupakan bintang dikelasnya masing-masing. Sasuke selalu membuat orang-orang terbuai dengan nada-nada indah hasil permainan jarinya pada tuts-tuts piano. Dan Sai, keahliannya dalam menorehkan kuas warna-warni pada kanvas putihnya, menghasilkan sebuah karya dua dimensi bernilai estetika tinggi dan mengundang orang-orang yang melihatnya mengeluarkan pujian ataupun decakkan kagum.

Karena itulah nama mereka selalu diperbincangkan bukan hanya dikalangan siswa/i saja, tetapi juga para guru. Walaupun Sasuke dan Sai terlihat sangat menguasai seni yang mereka tekuni, namun tak ada satupun dari keluarga mereka yang mewarisi darah seni. Nama Uchiha lebih dikenal dikalangan pebisnis _internasional_ sebagai saingan nomor satu perusahaan-perusahaan lawan. Apalagi sekarang, beberapa cabang inti Uchiha Corp. dipimpin oleh sang anak sulung yang sangat pintar memainkan perannya didunia bisnis.

Entah hal apa yang melatarbelakangi dua saudara kembar ini untuk menggeluti dunia seni. Padahal awalnya, keinginan mereka ini ditentang keras oleh sang ayah yang menginginkan semua putranya menjadi seorang pengusaha hebat seperti dirinya. Namun, apa mau dikata kedua putra Uchiha Fugaku itu sama-sama keras kepala sehingga akhirnya, kepala keluarga Uchiha itu menuruti apa yang ingin dilakukan putra-putranya—tentu dengan sedikit bujukan sang istri yang ternyata sangat mendukung hobby kedua putranya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Caffetaria — Tokyo Art School**

Dua pemuda tampan keturunan Uchiha itu memasuki kawasan caffetaria sekolah—yang lebih mirip dengan restoran berbintang—dengan ekspressi wajah berbeda. Sasuke datar dan Sai penuh dengan senyuman. Sasuke mendengus kecil saat semua siswi yang ada disana melirik kearahnya—dan juga kearah Sai dengan senyum genit mereka. Bahkan ada yang nekat mengedipkan sebelah matanya, nyaris membuat Sasuke maupun Sai kejang-kejang karena yang melakukan itu adalah seorang pria. Ya, pria. Pria berbando ungu dengan polesan_ make-up_ menor diwajahnya.

"Ck" Sasuke merobek secarik kertas yang disodorkan sebuah mesin sebesar lemari pendingin yang terletak disebelahnya. Kemudian diserahkannya kertas putih itu kepada Sai.

"Pesankan aku nasi goreng ekstra tomat dan jus tomat" ucapnya datar dan langsung melenggang masuk kedalam caffetaria. Sai menerima kertas itu dengan miris. Ia diperlakukan seperti pembantu saja. Menghembuskan nafas berat, pemuda pemilik senyum palsu itu mengambil bolpoin yang tergantung didekat mesin penghasil kertas dan menuliskan pesanannya dan juga pesanan Sasuke. Setelah selesai, ia memasukannya pada kotak kecil yang terletak di sisi kiri mesin itu.

Baru saja Sai akan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah duduk bosan di salah satu kursi caffetaria—

"Uchiha-_senpai_ ini untukmu"

—sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh. Manik hitamnya mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu, tengah menundukkan wajahnya dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang dililiti dengan pita merah.

"Untukku?"

Gadis itu menganguk, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Merah dan juga gugup. Itulah yang ditangkap oleh iris jelaga Sai. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum, dan mengambil kotak itu dari tangan gadis bermanik coklat itu.

"Ah..._Arigatō_, engh—"

"Matsuri. Shimada Matsuri"

"...Matsuri-_chan_" Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah saat Sai menyebut namanya dilengkapi dengan suffix-_chan_. Sebuah senyum tercipta diwajah manisnya. Setelah sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, gadis berponi itu langsung berlari menjauhi Sai dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi wajahnya.

Sai terkekeh. Ia kemudian menatap kotak ditangannya dengan senyum yang tak dapat diartikan. Kakinya kembali dilangkahkan menuju kearah meja caffetaria yang terletak dipojok ruangan. Tempat Sasuke duduk. Dilihatnya saudara kembar berambut ravennya itu tengah serius mengamati layar I-pad hitamnya.

Sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, Sai mencoba mengintip apa yang tengah diamati oleh saudara kembarnya itu. Siapa tahu saja, Sasuke sedang menonton video yang 'tidak-tidak'. Namun, apa yang ditangkap iris hitam Sai tidaklah sama dengan pikirannya—walau sebenarnya 99% tidaklah demikian.

"Hm..." Sai menggumam tak jelas, tangannya mulai sibuk membuka bingkisan yang diberikan oleh salah seorang siswi—bisa dibilang juga _sih_,_ fans_-nya. Matanya menatap kecewa isi yang ada didalamnya. Sebuah coklat, tepatnya_ milk-chocolate_. Ia sama dengan Sasuke, tak suka makanan manis. Namun, biar bagaimanapun ia harus menghargainya, gadis itu pasti sudah bersusah payah membuatkannya coklat ini. Apalagi saat niat awalnya yang ingin memberikan coklat itu pada Chouji—siswa kelas memasak, harus diurungkan saat Matsuri menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Ia jadi serba salah. Mau tak mau, ya dengan sangat terpaksa_ plus _gemetaran ia mengambil sepotong coklat dan memakannya.

"Kau mau, Sasuke?" Sai dengan mulut yang bergerak kaku menyodorkan kotak itu kearah Sasuke yang masih serius dengan_ I-pad_nya. Sasuke melirik, tapi hanya sebentar, tak sampai lima detik malah.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" Sai tersenyum pahit mendapatkan penolakan dingin dari saudaranya itu. Apa ia harus memakan semua coklat ini sendirian? Oh itu, pilihan yang sulit. Sai hanya bisa berdoa semoga pesanannya cepat datang dan ia akan terbebas dari makanan paling dihindari dari hidupnya itu.

Sasuke mendengus setengah kesal terhadap saudaranya itu. Apa si senyum palsu itu baru saja terbentur sesuatu sehingga dengan santainya menyodorkan makanan 'mengerikan' padanya? Sudah tahu ia benci coklat. Sasuke tetap tak peduli, meski disebelahnya Sai sudah terbatuk-batuk tak jelas—membuat beberapa_ fansgirl_nya khawatir— karena berusaha menghabiskan coklat itu seorang diri.

_Ck. Selain punya senyum palsu, hidupmu juga palsu ya, Sai_

Sasuke kemudian kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar _I-pad _canggih berwarna hitam metalik miliknya. Onyxnya tak bergeming sedikitpun dari objek yang terekam jelas di layar _I-pad_nya. Saat jari-jari panjang itu bergerak lincah menyusuri not-not balok hitam putih, dengan mata terpejam membuat Sasuke memincingkan mata. Lampu putih yang menyorot sosok berambut merah itu membuat tampilannya semakin menawan, tapi bagi Sasuke itu biasa saja. Telinga Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang asing dari dentingan piano yang dimainkan sosok itu. Instrumen apa ini? Kenapa ia tak pernah mendengarnya? Milik Hanz Zimmer kah? Chopin? Toshiro Masuda atau Yiruma? Sebagai seorang yang menggeluti dunia musik, Sasuke tentunya tahu semua instrumen hasil cipta para _maestro_ diluar sana. Dari yang lokal sampai mancanegara. Tapi untuk yang satu ini Sasuke benar-benar tak tahu.

_Apa ini ciptaannya sendiri?_

Sasuke mengepalkan telapak tangan kirinya yang terletak diatas meja. Demi apapun, ia membenci pemikirannya sendiri. Amarahnya membuncah dalam dada, kenapa sosok ini bisa begitu sempurna dalam segala hal—terlebih piano. Meski Sasuke sering mendengar pujian dari para guru, teman-temannya, dan banyak orang yang mengakui kehebatannya dalam bermain piano, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa itu masih kurang. Ia merasa masih tertinggal jauh dari sosok dibalik layar tersebut. Dan ia benci itu, sangat membencinya.

Uchiha selalu sempurna, bukan begitu? Maka dari itu ia ingin suatu saat nanti bisa melampaui sosok yang menurutnya adalah saingan nomor satunya tersebut.

Sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah darah yang sangat hebat dalam bermain piano. Sosok yang selama ini memacu ego-nya untuk bisa menjadi seorang pianis kenamaan. Sosok yang pernah menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan begitu telak. Sosok yang dirasanya, pernah menghinanya jauh sebelum ini. Sosok itu, _**Akasuna Sasori**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck. Kau merepotkan sekali" Uchiha Sasuke mendecih sinis. Sambil terus melangkahkan kaki menyusuri tangga sekolah yang berkelok-kelok untuk bisa sampai dilantai 7. Disebelahnya, Uchiha Sai hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, atau palsu?. Dilihatnya Sasuke masih memfokuskan iris kelamnya pada layar _I-pad_ yang digenggam tangan kirinya. Sementara jari-jari tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak disana. Sai tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke, sejak di kantin tadi sampai sekarang—waktunya pulang sekolah— saudaranya itu terus berkutat dengan _I-pad_nya. Tapi, Sai tak mau ambil pusing ataupun berkomentar banyak. Ia sudah cukup bersyukur karena Sasuke mau menemaninya ke ruang praktik seni yang terletak dilantai tujuh untuk mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan—dengan paksaan tentunya.

"Kau sedang apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sai disela-sela perjalanan mereka menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju lantai tujuh. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka memakai _lift_, tapi sayangnya_ lift_ sedang diperbaiki. Jadilah, mereka harus sedikit 'olahraga' sore itu.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Sasuke cepat. Tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari titik fokusnya. Sai mendengus kesal, lama-lama ia jadi penasaran juga dengan apa yang dikerjakan Sasuke pada _I-pad_nya itu. Sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Sai tak bersuara lagi, apalagi Sasuke. Mereka menyusuri undakan tangga dalam diam. Lantai 6 telah terlewati. Hanya tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi mereka akan sampai ketempat tujuan. Namun, sesuatu tak terduga terjadi. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Tak ada yang bisa memprediksi ataupun mencegah. Saat siluet merah muda itu jatuh ditarik gravitasi, melintasi tangga berundak dengan lesakkan cepat dan menghantam tubuh tegap Sasuke hingga jatuh terjerembab diatas lantai putih, dilanjutkan dengan suara_** Prannkk **_keras yang ternyata berasal dari_ I-pad_ milik Sasuke yang terlempar—karena sang pemilik terlalu kaget dan tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan— dan akhirnya membentur dinding keramik dengan begitu keras.

Sai mengerjap, begitu suasananya berubah menjadi hening. Sangat hening. Matanya memandangi Sasuke dan juga sosok yang tengah menindih kembarannya itu dengan sedikit terkejut. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dengan canggung.

"Menyingkir dariku,_ pink_" suara dingin itu menyentak kesadaran sosok yang dipanggil _'pink'_ itu. Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu dengan bola mata sewarna batu giok itu mengerjap. Sedetik kemudian ia segera bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke.

"_Gomennasai, hontou ni gomennasai_" ujarnya dengan nada yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah, diiringi dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali, membuat helaian surai lembutnya bergerak seirama dengan gerakan si pemilik. Sasuke yang kini sudah berada dalam posisi berdiri itu menatap gadis didepannya dengan datar. Ck, untung saja dia perempuan, jika bukan pastilah Sasuke sudah dengan senang hati mengukir 'seni' dipipinya.

"Hn" gumamnya datar. Gadis itu menatapnya bingung, tak mengerti dengan gumaman ambigu Sasuke.

"Aa...maksud kembaranku adalah _tidak apa-apa, lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah bila menuruni tangga_" Sai menjelaskan dengan nada suara ramah dan senyuman tanpa emosinya. Membuat gadis itu semakin bingung. Sejak kapan ungkapan sepanjang itu disingkat dengan dua huruf konsonan yang menurutnya tidak _nyambung_ sama sekali.

"Hn" Sasuke mendengus kemudian memalingkan pandangan kearah lain. Yang justru mengantarkannya pada titik keterkejutan luar biasa. Disana, disalah satu sudut dinding, barang berharganya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan keadaan tak karuan._ I-pad_ hitam metalik itu kini sudah tak berbentuk sebagaimana mestinya. _Casing_nya rusak, terpisah satu sama lain, beberapa menjadi serpihan kecil, retakkan memanjang terlihat di layar hitam itu. Hancur sudah, semua kerja kerasnya yang hampir sebulan ini ia kerahkan dengan semaksimal mungkin hilang dalam sekejap berkat gadis pink sialan itu.

"A-ano, i-itu milikmu ya? A-aku minta maaf...ka-karena—"

Gadis itu terdiam dengan bibir terkatup rapat saat kolam hijaunya bersirobok dengan mata kelam yang memandangnya tajam. Seketika tubuhnya menjadi kaku, ia merasa sangat terintimidasi dengan tatapan itu.

"Kau..." Desisan dingin itu semakin membuatnya gelisah, dengan perlahan ia memundurkan tubuhnya.

"...SIALAN" Sasuke mengangkat kepalan tangannya, bersiap menghantamkannya kewajah manis gadis didepannya. Untung, Sai bergerak cepat sehingga hal itu tak terjadi.

"Hentikan, Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dia itu perempuan!" Sai menatap saudaranya tak mengerti. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke semarah ini. Padahal ini hanya masalah sepele, bukan? Dan bukankah gadis itu sudah minta maaf?

"E-eto...a-aku pasti akan mengganti—" Lagi-lagi ia harus terdiam saat onyx itu kembali menatapnya tajam. Sasuke menyentak tangan Sai yang menahan tangannya dan tanpa berkata apapun segera berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya. Saat melewati si gadis, pemuda itu membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat gadis itu merasakan ketegangan luar biasa.

"Oi, Sasuke tunggu" Sai pun harus merelakan barangnya menginap selama satu malam di ruang praktik seni, ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan Sasuke menyetir dengan keadaan buruk seperti saat ini. Ia pun memutuskan mengejar Sasuke, tak mempedulikan sosok merah muda yang masih memandang punggung tegap Sasuke dari belakang. Ia tahu, kesalahan yang ia buat sangat fatal. Tapi itu kan tak disengaja, ia tak menginginkannya, dan itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Mata beningnya bergulir memandangi serpihan yang awalnya adalah sebuah benda canggih milik pemuda yang ia tabrak tadi.

Tubuhnya kembali menegang saat mengingat ucapan pemuda itu. Hanya tiga kata. Diucapkan dengan sangat dingin dan rendah namun, ia yakin itu sarat dengan kebencian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tunggu pembalasanku, pink_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh bagus! Bahkan sebelum ia resmi mengenakan seragam kebesaran Tokyo Art School, ia sudah mendapatkan musuh.

Berikan _applause_ untuk nona Haruno kita ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Words [3.024] **

_**Ini ff MC pertama saya untuk SasuSaku. Langsung, bukan replace dari ff saya yang pakai cast artis korea. Xixixi, gimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Gajekah? Saya sebenernya rada gak pede publishnya, ya karena menurut saya ini gak banget.**_

_**Untuk bagian accidentnya SasuSaku, kalian ngerasa familiar gak? Kalau ada yang ngeh, saya kasih tahu ya, bagian itu terinspirasi dari novelnya Ilana Tan » Sunshine Become You. Rada mirip dikit sih, tapi kalau konsep ceritanya gak bakal sama kok sama novel itu, hanya bagian tabrakkan itu aja.**_

_**Mohon kritik, saran, atau pujian#ngarep xD, dari senpai semua ya. Semoga ff saya bisa makin bagus lagi. Kritiknya yang membangun ya, jangan yang flame, kan saya masih baru#pundung.**_

_**Review Pliss!**_

_**Salam Hangat**_

—_**zhyagaem06**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Z**_**hyagaem**_**06**

**P**_**resent**_

**S**_**asu**_**S**_**aku **_**F**_**an**_**F**_**iction**_

__**2014**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**I **_**Love **_**U**_** without **_**A**_**ny **_**R**_**eason**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**U**_**chiha **_**S**_**asuke & **_**H**_**aruno **_**S**_**akura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**N**_**aruto © **_**M**_**asashi **_**K**_**ishimoto**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[**_**B**_**agian **_**II**_**]**_

_**...**_

**T**_**unggu pembalasanku?**_

_**Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya apa yang telah aku perbuat sehingga harus mendapatkan balasan? Terlebih dari seorang laki-laki. **_

_**Oke, aku memang tak bisa menyangkal jika waktu itu aku telah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuatku hampir di-bogem oleh laki-laki yang aku tabrak itu. Hei, tapi itu kan tidak disengaja. Aku juga tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Salahkan petugas kebersihan sekolah itu yang tak becus bersih-bersih, meninggalkan sebuah kulit pisang yang berakibat buruk bagiku**__**—juga si laki-laki berambut err...bokong ayam itu.**_

_**Tapi, sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar marah. Apalagi saat tahu jika benda canggih miliknya hancur tak berbekas**__** karena 'ulahku'. Meski aku sudah minta maaf dan membungkuk-bungkukkan tubuh, tetap saja itu tak berpengaruh apapun, yang ada dia semakin marah. Menatapku tajam dan nyaris memukulku. Demi apapun, aku tak ingin punya suami seperti dia!**_

_**Yang tak bisa aku lupakan saat itu adalah...tatapan matanya. Sarat akan berbagai emosi yang bercampur menjadi satu. Seolah rusaknya I-pad miliknya menjadi sebuah kehancuran bagi dirinya. Apalagi saat mengingat ancamannya itu, aku semakin merinding.**_

_**Aku hanya bisa berdoa kepada kami-sama agar aku tak dipertemukan dengannya lagi.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A few hours before the accident...**_

_Pukul 15.50. Sebuah Mercedes SUV mewah berwarna hitam mengkilap berhenti tepat didepan gerbang utama Tokyo Art School. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas hitam membalut tubuhnya keluar dari mobil mewah itu, dilanjutkan dengan memutari bagian depan mobil dan membuka salah satu pintu yang terletak disebelah kiri—dibagian belakang kemudi._

_Sosok seorang gadis manis bersurai merah muda dengan iris hijau cemerlang keluar dari balik pintu yang dibuka itu._

_"Kita sudah sampai, nona" ucap pria berjas tadi sembari menutup pintu mobil dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. _

_"Ah...iya" sahut gadis itu diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dibibir mungilnya. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut wedges putih pualam itu, memasuki area sekolah terkenal tersebut._

**.**

_Senju Tsunade tersenyum hangat menyambut kedatangan tamunya sore itu. Ditatapnya sosok gadis yang tengah duduk disalah satu sofa ruangannya dengan antusias. Wanita yang masih terlihat muda diusianya yang ke-50 tahun itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single yang berhadapan langsung dengan tamunya._

_"Jadi..." Suara Tsunade berhasil mengalihkan atensi gadis itu kearahnya "...apa yang membuatmu datang kemari Haruno-san?"_

_Gadis itu bergeming. Ia mendesah berat, lalu mengangkat bahu dengan gaya cuek "Kupikir Tsunade-sama sudah tahu maksud kedatanganku? Bukankah Sasori-kun sudah memberitahukannya?"_

_Tsunade terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan gadis muda dihadapannya ini "Ya...bocah merah sok tahu itu memang sudah memberitahukan padaku beberapa hari lalu. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya kau datang hari rabu nanti? Kenapa datang disaat kelas hampir bubar?"_

_"Aku ingin melihat-lihat" jawabnya polos. Disertai dengan matanya yang mulai menelisik setiap sudut ruangan besar itu dengan mata berbinar-binar._

_"Dekorasi ruangan anda bagus, Tsunade-sama" ucapnya memuji. Tsunade tersenyum tipis "Ah...begitu. Kurasa kau kesini bukan hanya untuk melihat-lihat ruanganku, ne Haruno?"_

_"Memang..." Gadis itu bangkit, membuat dress sewarna rambutnya yang dilapisi dengan mantel putih sedikit tersingkap keatas dan kembali ditarik oleh gravitasi. Ia berjalan anggun menuju kesebuah jendela besar yang terletak di sisi kiri meja kerja Tsunade. Disentuhnya permukaan benda transparan yang menampilkan gambaran nyata langit sore diluar sana. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh kearah wanita berambut pirang yang tengah memandangnya penuh tanya._

_"...aku ingin melihat semua yang ada disekolah ini" lanjutnya._

_"Kenapa tidak dilakukan besok saja?"_

_"Karena anda pasti akan menyuruh salah seorang siswa atau siswi untuk menemaniku, bukan? Aku tak suka merepotkan orang lain. Jika hanya berkeliling aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"_

_"Hmm...kau benar-benar tipe Sasori"_

_Tubuh gadis itu terdiam sebentar. Kemudian ia menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Tsundae "Ya"_

_"Jadi kau akan mengambil kelas apa?"_

_Gadis itu—Haruno Sakura menolehkan kembali pandangannya kearah langit sore melalui perisai bening dihadapannya. Ia mengambil nafas sejenak dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan "Musik...piano"_

_"Keinginan Sasori-kah?"_

_"Ya..." lagi-lagi ia menjawab tanpa minat. Tak mengalihkan sedikitpun kedua iris emeraldnya dari fokusnya "...aku tak bisa membantahnya"_

**.**

_Haruno Sakura menutup pintu besar ruangan kepala sekolah Tokyo Art School dengan perlahan. Setelah hampir dua jam menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dengan wanita cantik yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah elit ini, ia memutuskan untuk langsung memulai penjelajahannya pada sekolah seni paling terkenal di jepang itu. _

_Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. Meneliti dengan seksama koridor lantai tujuh yang dipijakinya dalam diam. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia bisa melihat beberapa ruangan berpintu besar yang berjejer di kanan-kiri koridor. Ia bisa menyimpulkan jika ruangan-ruangan itu pasti biasa digunakan sebagai tempat pertemuan, praktik, atau acara besar disekolah ini._

_Ia juga sedikit bingung harus darimana memulai penjelajahannya kali ini. Pasalnya sekarang ia sudah berada di lantai 7. Sedikit merutuki, kenapa ruang kepala sekolah yang notabene menjadi ruangan penting harus berada di lantai atas. Apa mereka tidak capek naik-turun tangga? Tapi, kan sudah ada lift? Iya, kalau lift sedang tidak rusak seperti sekarang ini._

_"Hm...sepertinya aku memang harus mengikuti anjuran Tsunade-sama" gumamnya sembari berjalan-jalan kecil disekitaran lorong koridor tersebut. Dan saat ia mendekati tangga menurun yang menghubungkan dengan lantai enam. Ia tak menyadari akan bahaya yang mengancamnya. Ia terus melangkah sampai akhirnya—_

_**Sleep**_

_"K-kyaaaaa"_

—_Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Yang ia ingat adalah tubuhnya yang ditarik gravitasi menembus udara kosong, wajah terkejut seorang pemuda dan tubuhnya yang menghantam tubuh sosok lain disebelah pemuda berwajah pucat. _

_Berterima kasihlah pada sebuah kulit pisang yang terletak begitu saja di lantai dekat tangga._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Mansion — Roponggi — Tokyo**

_**Brrrmmm**_

_**Ckiitt**_

Audy hitam dengan aksen warna_ deep blue_ dibeberapa bagian itu memasuki area mansion mewah milik keluarga Uchiha dengan laju yang tak bisa dibilang pelan. Nyaris saja ia menabrak gerbang tinggi yang menjadi pintu utama mansion, beruntung saat itu _security_ bertindak cepat, jika tidak mungkin Uchiha Fugaku harus merogoh kocek untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh anaknya.

Ya, pengemudi mobil hitam itu tidak lain adalah salah satu anak dari kepala keluarga pemilik mansion mewah tersebut.

Pintu dibagian depan mobil dibuka dengan kasar, keluarlah sosok Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah dingin yang terlihat menakutkan. Setiap langkah yang diambil kedua kakinya seolah menjadi ancaman. Lihat saja para pelayan yang berjejer didepan pintu masuk sudah berkeringat dingin saking takutnya pada tuan muda mereka satu ini. Sasuke terus berjalan memasuki mansion mewahnya tanpa mempedulikan para pelayan yang menyapanya dengan hormat—dan agak takut tentunya, juga teriakan Sai yang terus memanggil namanya dari arah belakang.

"Sasuke!" Sai melepas ransel hitamnya dan menyerahkannya pada salah seorang pelayan yang berdiri didekat tangga. Dengan langkah cepat ia menyusul saudara kembarnya yang sudah berada dilantai dua mansion Uchiha.

_**BRAAK**_

Uchiha Sai langsung dibuat kaget oleh bantingan pintu keras kamar adik kembarnya, padahal ia baru saja akan menyentuh kenop pintu kamar itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" terdengar suara baritone Sasuke dari dalam kamar pribadi miliknya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Apa kau masih marah karena kejadian disekolah tadi?"

"..." Tak ada sahutan apapun dari lawan bicaranya, membuat Sai berdecak kesal.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Kau kan bisa meminta _Tou-san_ untuk membelikan _gadget_ baru, tidak usah sampai seperti ini"

"Diam! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, _a-ni-ki_, jadi tidak usah ikut campur"

Sai semakin kesal akan kelakuan adiknya yang bisa kelewat menyebalkan jika sudah marah. Apalagi saat kembarannya itu memanggilnya 'aniki' dengan nada yang terkesan mengejek. Ia tahu, Sasuke hanya akan menyebutnya demikian jika pemuda itu tengah marah, kesal, atau meledeknya.

"Ck. Terserah kau sajalah" Sai akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kekamarnya yang terletak disebelah kamar Sasuke. Pemuda itu sepertinya sudah tak mau ambil pusing dengan adik kembarnya itu—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

_Lebih baik melanjutkan lukisan kota Parisku yang belum selesai_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas beratnya dengan keras. Tubuh tegapnya disandarkan di permukaan daun pintu kamarnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian melepaskan ransel biru tua yang melekat dipunggungnya dan dilemparkannya asal diatas tempat tidur, dilanjutkan dengan menanggalkan almamater biru tua yang dipakainya.

Gontai. Ia melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya kearah salah satu meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Sebuah meja berwarna coklat pudar yang menjadi tempat bernaungnya satu set peralatan komputer. Mulai dari _monitor, keyboard, CPU, printed_ dan juga_ speaker_.

Dengan tidak sabaran bungsu Uchiha itu menekan tombol power pada CPU, membuat layar monitor komputer keluaran terbaru itu menyala dan tak berapa lama menampilkan layar utamanya. Sasuke dengan cepat menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ kesegala arah. Beberapa kali ia juga memainkan jarinya diatas _keyboard_ komputer. Entah apa yang tengah dikerjakan pemuda berambut _chicken butt style_ itu.

Geraman frustasi terdengar saat ia tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya pada benda _flat_ berbentuk kotak tersebut. Pikirannya kembali mengulang kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu disekolahnya. Gadis _pink_ itu...merusak semuanya. Kerja kerasnya selama satu bulan ini hilang tak bersisa karena hal yang menurutnya 'konyol'.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, guna menstabilkan sekelumit emosi yang menguasai dirinya. Kilas balik saat ia mendapati _I-pad_nya hancur kembali menguar dikepalanya. Membuat amarah kian besar melingkupinya. Bukan karena ia harus kehilangan benda canggih tersebut, jika hanya itu ia bisa memintanya kepada sang ayah dan tak lebih dari satu jam pasti Sasuke akan memiliki_ I-pad_ itu kembali. Ini lebih ke-sesuatu yang ada didalam benda canggih itu. Sesuatu yang sudah dikerjakannya dengan susah payah.

"Haaahh..." Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia menghela nafas berat seperti ini. Yang jelas, ia sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Gadis itu...harus dapat balasannya" Gumam Sasuke pelan namun sarat akan kesungguhan. Ia tak peduli jika kejadian tadi hanyalah kecelakaan, tak disengaja atau semacamnya. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan perbuatan gadis berambut merah muda yang dengan mudahnya menjungkirbalikkan semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu duduk termenung dipinggir kasur tidurnya. Pandangan iris hijaunya memandang kosong kearah jendela kamar yang dibiarkan terbuka. Angin sore musim gugur yang dingin berhembus, membuat gorden hijau yang menggantung bergoyang mengikuti kuasa sang angin.

Seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih yang kepalanya dipakaikan bando biru berbentuk bintang dan rantai emas berbandul lonceng berlari-lari kearahnya. Dengan sekali lompatan makhluk lucu itu sudah berada dipangkuan si gadis yang nampak tak bergeming akan kehadirannya. Ia terus diam, seolah tak merasakan apapun padahal anjing kecil itu mulai bergerak-gerak dan sesekali menjilati tangannya.

_**Guk...guk...guk~**_

_**Tok...tok...tok**_

Suara ketukan itu berhasil menyadarkan sang gadis dari lamunan panjangnya. Matanya mengerjap sesaat, ia menatap si anjing yang masih bergerak-gerak dipangkuannya dengan senyuman geli.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Yuki-_chan_" ujarnya sambil menatap mata hitam anjing tersebut, seolah mengajaknya bicara, sementara sang anjing hanya memandangnya polos. Ia kemudian melepas anjing bernama Yuki itu diatas tempat tidur. Gadis itupun segera bergegas menuju kearah pintu kamar dan membukanya.

Sosok seorang perempuan berpakaian _maid_ berdiri diambang pintu dengan senyuman ramah.

"Ada apa Ayame-_san_?"

"Sasori-_sama_ sudah kembali, Sakura-_sama_" jawab _maid_ bernama Ayame itu sembari membungkukkan setengah badannya. Gadis yang dipanggil _Sakura-sama_ itu sedikit terkejut atas apa yang ia dengar.

"Benarkah? Sekarang dia ada dimana?"

"Masih diruang tamu, sepertinya Sasori-_sama_ kelelahan"

"Ah..." Gadis itu bergumam pelan, kemudian melanjutkan "...baiklah aku akan segera menemuinya...ah~tolong buatkan Sasori-_kun_ _ocha_, _ne_ Ayame-_san_"

"_Ha'i_"

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menuruni tangga rumahnya yang berkelok-kelok dan dilapisi dengan kain merah secara perlahan dan terkesan anggun. Rambut merah muda sebahunya bergerak-gerak pelan mengikuti gerakan tubuh sipemilik. Tubuh indahnya hanya dibalut dengan dress hijau muda bertali satu dan cardigan putih, sebuah _flat shoes_ berwarna putih nampak menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. _Simple but sweet_.

Beberapa pelayan yang berdiri disekitar tangga membungkukkan tubuh mereka penuh hormat kepada sang nona muda. Sakura pun membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah khas miliknya. Inilah yang membuatnya disenangi banyak orang. Sikapnya selalu ramah kepada siapa saja, tak pernah memandang status sosial mereka. Tak heran jika ia begitu dihormati dan disayangi oleh para pelayan yang bekerja diistana mewah Haruno ini.

Begitu sampai diruang tamu, iris gioknya mendapati sosok seorang pemuda berambut semerah darah tengah berbaring diatas sofa panjang berwarna coklat tua yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan bersama dengan meja dan beberapa sofa lainnya. Lengan kanan pemuda itu diletakkan diatas kepala—tepatnya dibagian dahi, sementara lengan kirinya dibiarkan begitu saja, menjuntai dipinggiran sofa.

"Sasori-_kun_" panggil Sakura lembut. Gadis manis itu kini telah berdiri tepat didekat meja yang menjadi pembatas sofa Sasori dan dirinya. Perlahan kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka, memperlihatkan iris _hazel_ miliknya yang mampu memikat hati setiap wanita. Bola matanya bergulir kearah Sakura, menatap gadis itu datar.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan..." Pemuda itu berujar sembari bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk "...jika hanya ada kita berdua, kau jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel _**kun**_" lanjutnya dengan penekanan dikata terakhir.

Sakura terhenyak beberapa saat, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya "_Gomennasai_—aku lupa" ucapnya pelan, lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang terletak tepat dibelakang tubuhnya. Masih terus menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara si pemuda sepertinya tak ingin menanggapi perkataan gadis didepannya ini. Ia hanya bersedekap dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada pembicaraan berarti setelahnya. Keadaan seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama bagi kedua insan berbeda gender ini. Setiap kali pertemuan mereka—yang benar-benar hanya mereka berdua— pasti selalu diisi dengan keheningan. Hingga akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan, ia tak tahan dengan keheningan yang melandanya saat ini. Pada dasarnya Sakura adalah gadis yang cerewet tapi, bukan dalam artian negatif.

"Bagaimana konser pianomu di London, Sasori-_san_?" Itulah topik yang dianggap gadis Haruno itu tepat untuk mencairkan suasan kaku diantara keduanya.

Sasori—Akasuna Sasori tepatnya mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Heh, sejak kapan gadis didepannya ini peduli tentang hal yang menurutnya jarang dibicarakan disetiap pertemuan mereka. Ini adalah kali pertama gadis musim semi itu bertanya tentang konser pianonya. Namun, Sasori tak ingin berkomentar banyak perihal pertanyaan Sakura ini.

"Lancar, tak ada masalah sedikitpun" jawabnya tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Oh...begitu" Sakura tersenyum canggung. Gadis manis bermahkota merah muda itu sadar jika Sasori agak terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya memang tak pernah menyinggung pekerjaan Sasori, hanya sebatas menanyakan kabar dan keadaan keluarga saja "Kau pasti membuat semua orang—terutama wanita terpukau dengan permainan pianomu" ucap Sakura tulus.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Aku tak pernah memperhatikan reaksi penonton saat aku sedang memainkan piano"

Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sasori. Pemuda itu memang jarang memperhatikan sekitarnya. "Kau tahu? Teman-temanku selalu memuji permainan pianomu yang kata mereka sangat menakjubkan. Ah...aku jadi ingin melihatmu bermain piano secara langsung tanpa melalui siaran Televisi" ucap Sakura sambil menerawang, senyum masih menghiasi bibirnya. Namun, tak berapa lama ia seakan sadar atas ucapannya barusan. Cepat-cepat ia menutup bibirnya, dan menoleh kaku kearah Sasori yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Ahaha...kata-kataku tadi tak usah dipikirkan ya, Sasori-_san_? Hehe—ah...iya kau pasti lelah, setelah melalui tiga jam penerbangan dari Inggris? Aku sudah meminta Ayame-san untuk membuatkanmu _ocha_" ucap Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana yang dirasanya menguarkan aura kecanggungan dan juga tak bersahabat, dari siapa? Tentu saja dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

Sebelah alis pria Akasuna itu terangkat mendengar penuturan Sakura, ia mendengus dan menatap datar namun terkesan tajam pada gadis cantik yang duduk dihadapannya itu "Apa ini?_** Tunanganmu**_ ada disini, baru saja kembali dari pekerjaannya dan melalui perjalanan berjam-jam didalam pesawat, dan kau—bahkan untuk membuatkanku _ocha_ menyuruh orang lain" ucap Sasori datar.

Sakura jelas tertohok dengan perkataan Sasori itu. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya sembari berusaha meneguk salivanya yang entah mengapa sangat sulit untk ditelan. Salah satu kebiasaan gadis itu jika ia tengah dilanda kebingungan. Otaknya dengan cepat mencerna ucapan Sasori. Apa pemuda itu secara tak langsung menyindir dirinya? Atau pemuda beriris_ hazel_ itu ingin agar ia-lah yang membuatkan lelaki itu minuman? Sepertinya _option_ kedua itu benar adanya, dengan agak ragu gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sebentar, aku akan membuatkan—"

"_Omatase gozaimasu_, Sasori-_sama_, Sakura-_sama_"

Suara ramah nan sopan Ayame menginstrupsi ucapan serta gerakan gadis muda itu. Dilihatnya Ayame sudah berdiri disebelahnya, dan memerintahkan dua pelayan yang mengikutinya meletakkan dua cangkir bermotif ranting pohon diatas meja kaca mewah tersebut, diikuti dengan ditatanya beberapa toples kecil berisi kue dan satu buah keranjang buah berukuran besar.

"Silahkan, Sasori-_sama_, Sakura-_sama_. Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama" ucap Ayame seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya, begitu pula dengan dua pelayan yang kini telah berdiri dibelakang wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Hn. Terima kasih Ayame-_san_" sahut Sasori datar. Tangan kanannya bergerak meraih lengan cangkir, mendekatkannya kebibir tipisnya dan menyesap perlahan minuman hangat itu.

Sakura melemas, dengan pasrah ia kembali mendudukkan diri diatas sofa. Ia menundukkan kepala dan meremas buku-buku jarinya sembari menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. _Kenapa?_ Itulah satu kata yang timbul dalam benaknya.

Ayame dan dua pelayan lainnya masih berdiri diruang tamu itu, menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari majikan mereka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasori bangkit dari duduknya—setelah sebelumnya menandaskan segelas ocha yang disediakan untuknya. Ia meraih jaket merah yang tergantung dilengan sofa. Iris giok Sakura memperhatikan pemuda itu dalam-dalam.

"Ayame-_san_..." Panggil Sasori sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Ya, Sasori-_sama_?" Sahut Ayame sopan.

"Aku lapar, tolong pesankan makanan direstoran jepang langganan Haruno"

"_Sumimasen_, Sasori-_sama_. Tapi Sakura-_sama_—"

"Aa...Sasori-_kun_ lapar ya? Baiklah kalau begitu aku saja yang akan memesankan makanan, Ayame-_san_ menyiapkan keperluan lain saja" Sakura tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan mengintrupsi ucapan Ayame. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Ayame dengan raut wajah yang seolah mengartikan _jangan-katakan-apa-pun_.

Sementara Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung akan sikap Sakura, namun ia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan segera berlalu meninggalkan ruang tamu, tapi sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar meninggalkan mereka ia mendengus dan berujar sinis untuk Sakura. "Apa kau tak pernah diajarkan sopan santun? Seenaknya saja memotong ucapan orang lain, meski dia hanyalah pelayan" kemudian ia segera pergi begitu saja menuju lantai atas yang dihubungkan dengan tangga, meninggalkan Sakura yang lagi-lagi tertegun atas ucapannya.

"Sakura-_sama_..." Tepukan halus Ayame menyadarkan gadis itu. Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya sembari menyunggingkan segaris senyuman tipis—yang lebih terlihat seperti senyuman hambar. Ayame, menatap nona mudanya itu dengan agak prihatin. Sedikit banyak, kepala pelayan keluarga Haruno itu tahu seperti apa hubungan antara anak majikannya dengan pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu.

Mengerti akan tatapan Ayame untuknya, Sakura kini semakin mengembangkan senyuman manisnya. Kali ini benar-benar terlihat tulus tanpa menutupi apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa Ayame-_san_, sekarang lebih baik kau membereskan 'sesuatu' yang ada dimeja makan, aku akan menelpon pihak restoran untuk memesan makanan"

"Tapi Sakura-_sama_, makanan yang anda masak untuk menyambut kepulangan Sasori-s_ama_ sangat banyak? Apa tidak—"

"Maaf memotong ucapanmu, Ayame-_san_. Sepertinya, Sasori-_kun_ memang sedang ingin menikmati masakan restoran langganan kami, jadi...hmm...bagaimana, ya?...aha...! Begini saja makanan itu aku berikan pada Ayame-_san_ dan pelayan lainnya? Bagaimana? Ayame-_san_ belum memasak untuk makan malam para pelayan, kan? Lagipula, makanan itu mungkin cukup untuk semua pelayan"

Ayame hanya bisa menganguk mengiyakan ucapan gadis jelita dihadapannya ini "Baiklah, Sakura-_sama_. Kalau begitu saya permisi" ucapnya sembari membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan ruang tamu diikuti dengan dua pelayan yang setia berjalan dibelakangnya.

Tersisalah Haruno Sakura diruangan mewah itu. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya sembari melangkah kearah sebuah meja panjang berwarna abu-abu yang letaknya berdekatan dengan pintu masuk utama kediamannya. Sesuai ucapannya tadi ialah yang akan menghungi pihak restoran untuk memesan makanan. Gerakan tangan gadis merah muda yang akan meraih gagang telepon seketika terhenti diatas udara hampa, saat iris hijau beningnya menangkap salah satu figura photo yang terletak diatas meja telepon tersebut. Emerald itu nampak redup, masih terus terfokus pada photo berbingkai emas yang menampilkan dua sosok mungil dengan warna rambut hampir sama, tengah berangkulan dan tersenyum amat lebar.

_**Merah dan merah muda**_

Perlahan, setitik air mata jatuh menuruni pipi mulus Haruno muda tersebut.

"_Onee-san..._"

.

.

.

Ini hari rabu. Ya, hari ketiga dalam setiap minggu yang berganti. Dan hari ini merupakan hari tersial untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan berambut raven itu kini tengah _ngebut_ dengan kecepatan maksimal dijalan Tokyo yang mulai dipadati berbagai macam kendaraan. Beberapa kali ia mendapat teguran dari pengguna jalan—yang kebanyakan para orang tua—karena cara menyetirnya yang bisa dibilang _'gak nyante'_. Jelas saja, selain _ngebut_ Sasuke juga dua kali melanggar rambu-rambu lalu lintas, beruntung saat itu tak ada polisi yang melintas, jika ada entah bagaimana nasib tokoh utama kita ini. Dan parahnya lagi, ia hampir menabrak seorang nenek-nenek yang ingin menyebrang jalan. Sukses membuatnya mendapat ceramah gratis dari si nenek.

Masih terus memacu _Bugatty deep blue_nya membelah jalan, si Uchiha bungsu itu melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Sial, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 08.00, dan pastinya gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup oleh si satpam galak tapi mesum itu.

Sasuke mendengus, andai saja semalam ia tak _begadang _mengerjakan tugas dari Asuma-_sensei_, mungkin saat ini ia sudah berada dikelas, mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang tanpa harus kebut-kebutan dan diomeli para orang tua.

_'Cih, si senyum palsu sialan itu juga tak membangunkanku_' batinnya kesal. Pasalnya ketika ia terbangun tepat pukul 7.20, ia mendapati saudara kembarnya itu sudah tak berada dirumah. Kemana lagi dia jika bukan kesekolah. Sasuke kesal tentu saja, ia menggerutu disetiap langkahnya yang buru-buru untuk bersiap-siap. Merutuki Sai, dan mengatai si senyum palsu itu dengan seribu satu sumpah serapah ala Uchiha. Cukup membuat Uchiha Mikoto menegurnya karena kata sang ibu tak baik menyumpahi saudara sendiri, apalagi seorang kakak.

Kekesalan Sasuke bertambah saat tahu Sai sengaja tak membangunkannya, dan meminta Mikoto untuk tidak membangunkan Sasuke dengan alasan jika Sasuke sedang sakit karena kelelahan. Karena hal itulah Mikoto menahan putra bungsunya itu untuk tidak pergi kesekolah, perdebatannya dengan sang ibu ternyata memakan waktu hampir setengah jam. Hah, kalau bukan karena tugas Asuma-_sensei_ dikumpul hari ini, ia juga rela menghabiskan satu hari berlibur dirumah.

Tepat pukul delapan lewat, Sasuke sampai disekolahnya, dan beruntung sekali gerbang sekolah seni yang menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu itu masih terbuka lebar. Tidak terlihat juga batang hidung si satpam mesum yang suka menggoda para siswi itu. Sasuke tersenyum puas, ia segera menjalankan mobilnya memasuki area gedung sekolah elit tersebut.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil sport mewahnya, Sasuke langsung berjalan cepat menuju kekelasnya. Ia melewati koridor utama dan menaiki lift untuk bisa sampai dikelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Tak ada siapa-siapa yang ditemuinya disepanjang perjalanannya menuju kekelas. Tentu saja, karena para siswa/i pasti sudah berada dikelasnya.

_**Drrt...drrt...**_

Sasuke merogoh ponsel canggihnya yang berada disaku celananya. Ia mengernyitkan alis saat melihat nama Sai terpampang dilayar _smartphone_nya tersebut.

_'Mau apa si senyum palsu itu?'_

**From : Fake Smile**

_Sasuke dikelasmu ada seorang siswi baru, lhoo. Dia cantik dan juga manis, aku sudah berkenalan dengannya tadi. Kau pasti akan terkejut melihatnya._

Sebelas alis pemuda itu terangkat begitu selesai membaca isi pesan singkat yang diterimanya dari Sai. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah kembarannya itu. Memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan murid baru itu? Pikir Sasuke sambil menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kekelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puluhan pasang mata itu memandangnya. Ada yang antusias, biasa saja bahkan menatapnya sinis. Haruno Sakura kini tengah berdiri didepan ruang kelas barunya—untuk memperkenalkan diri. Gadis itu nampak manis dengan seragam khas Tokyo Art School yang membalut tubuhnya. Kemeja putih bermodel lolita, rompi kotak-kotak perpaduan hitam dan biru, dasi sailor dan rok hitam diatas lutut membuat tampilannya begitu menarik. Pantas saja sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini sudah banyak mata lelaki yang terpesona olehnya, dan sebagian besar siswi langsung memandangnya tak suka.

Sakura tersenyum manis, sukses menimbulkan rona merah disetiap belah pipi para siswa yang menatapnya. Tak menyangka, akhirnya kelas mereka kedatangan sang _goddes_. Sepertinya tak ada alasan lagi bagi para siswa kelas seni untuk berjalan-jalan digedung lantai dua—kelas para siswi modelling. Bukankah disini sudah ada yang lebih menarik.

"Ne, Haruno-san, sepertinya teman-teman barumu sudah tak sabar ingin berkenalan denganmu. Silahkan dimulai" ucap Asuma-_sensei_ yang kebetulan menjadi guru pengajar dijam pertama kelas piano.

Sakura tersenyum dan menganguk. Ia kemudian melempar pandangannya kearah teman-temannya. Sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum.

"_Hajimemashite, watashiwa no namae_ Haruno Sakura _desu, Yoroshikune onegaizhimasu_" suara beningnya memecahkan keheningan.

Kreett

Semua mata sontak menoleh kearah pintu utama ruang kelas yang terletak di sudut kiri ruangan. Masuklah sosok berambut raven dan berwajah tampan dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berada disana. Dengan cuek dan masih mempertahankan tampang stoicnya ia berjalan tegap memasuki ruangan.

"Kau terlambat, Uchiha dan kau juga menganggu acara perkenalan Haruno" ucap Asuma-sensei sembari melirik jam tangan hitamnya. _Setengah jam lebih, dan anak itu tak punya tampang berdosa sama sekali. Menakjubkan._

Yang dipanggil Uchiha itu menoleh, dan sontak _onyx_nya terbelalak saat menangkap sosok Sakura yang berdiri disebelah Asuma.

_**Pink**_

_**Emerald**_

Gadis ini. Oh, ia ingat sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan orang yang sudah membuatnya emosi beberapa hari lalu. Orang yang telah menghancurkan kerja kerasnya dengan sia-sia. Gadis pink ini kenapa bisa berada disini? Jadi...apa dia yang dimaksud Sai dalam pesan singkatnya beberapa menit lalu.

Sakura sendiri tidak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat sosok tampan namun menakutkan—baginya itu. Tanpa sadar kesepuluh jarinya saling meremas. Apalagi, jika mengingat tatapan tajam beserta ancaman Sasuke padanya. Dengan susah payah ia meneguk salivanya sendiri. Berusaha memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk pemuda yang masih memandangnya itu. Membuat para siswa/i menyimpulkan jika mereka saling terpesona satu sama lain, padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

'Sepertinya kami-sama tidak mengabulkan doaku' batin Sakura miris masih dengan senyum kakunya itu.

Alis Sasuke bertaut heran saat Sakura tersenyum—kaku kearahnya. Tak berapa lama, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Lagi-lagi dari si senyum palsu.

_From : Fake Smile_

_Bagaimana kau sudah melihatnya? Haha, semoga kalian bisa berteman akrab._

_'Heh, berteman katamu? Justru ini saat yang tepat untuk balas dendam'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Awalnya saat kedua pasang netra itu bertemu._

_Ada dua sorot yang tergambar jelas pada manik mata mereka._

_Kebencian dan Ketakutan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Namun..._

_Mereka tidak pernah tahu jika dua sorot itu akan berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Menjadi satu sorot yang akan mengikat keduanya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yayy, chapter-2nya update!**_

_**Gimana? Ada yang nungguin? Hehehe#kepedean. Maaf ya updatenya ngaret, soalnya dua minggu lalu aku try out dua kali berturut-turut -_-**_

_**Semoga part ini gak aneh ya :)**_

_**Dan semoga kalian suka.**_

_**Special Thx to :**_

**hanazono yuri**, kira-chan, juni chan, ravenpink

RnR pliss

_**Salam hangat—**_

_**zhyagaem06**_


End file.
